The Bei Fong Academy of Arts
by estellenorean
Summary: The comet hasn't arrived yet and the Gaang are still running for their lives. The war is getting worse and their children are at stake. But what can they do? But can a girl and her careless ways help them at all. Full summary inside! Please read! Review!
1. Summary :

**Please Read! Reviews!**

**Summary:

* * *

**

Azula: If they think they can hide, well they're wrong.

Lo & Li: Are you sure?

Azula: Of course, I'm sure! Just give them some time. They wont escape me especially those traitors. I have my own plan! And I'm going to need help from two of our captives.

(To a Dai Li Agent) Call the Ba Sing Se Prison! Get me Long Feng and his friend Jet.

* * *

The comet hasn't arrived yet and the Gaang are still running for their lives. They trust no one. Until Sokka and Teo Found a cave filled with gems. They asked everyone to come. Unfortunately an earthquake occurred and they found themselves in the modern city. The boys having realized the situation formed a strategy. Zuko immediately started a business that can help all of them. But something else concerns them. The war is getting worse. Without them there, the consequences are deadly. After a few years a school was built having it named after the Bei Fong Family.

30 years have passed and Bei Fong Academy had gained a lot more than they expected. But there is a problem. The comet is in two years. Their army isn't as strong and winning this war is going to cost more than before. The war is making much more trouble and their children are at stake. And once again Azula will stop at nothing to destroy them.

But wont their children have anything to say about it?

* * *

Daniella doesn't like where her Dad is going. Sending them off to a different school so suddenly doesn't give her that 'great feeling'. Her brother doesn't seem to mind at all. But she was right. Trouble keeps on finding its way. And the welcoming committee wont stop annoying her. But in that school she meets teachers with arrows, a scar, and 'sokkasm?' Somehow she's one of the only students curious about the school's existence. She befriends Saige, the daughter of their gym teacher, and accidentally gets into trouble and they ended up getting detention. They disappear and her brother gets worried and starts looking for her.

Daniella and Saige find out about a war, the royal family and the avatar. That world exists with benders that are able to control the elements. And their studies coincide with the history of that place. So she only came up with one conclusion: The school was built for the freedom of this place. She was going back to reality, she tells her friends but they think she's just gone crazy. Nobody would believe her except Saige.

They came back and made the worst decision of all meeting the firelady herself. What might happen? Will anyone trust her? What will the war do? And who will she end up with?

* * *

**Please! Review! And I'm a bit short of characters... please make suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. Avatar belongs to nickelodeon. (blah blah blah) I only own the story idea. Thank you very much.**

**Yeah, um… the characters aren't the counterparts of the characters at all. Like Zuko and Azula, no not like that. The avatar characters will make their own appearances.**

**Summary:**

"This has got to be the worst decision he's ever made." Daniella said to herself. Daniella along with her brother were going to be sent to an 'appropriate' boarding school. Her dad said it was for her own good but who would believe him? Their 12 year old sister? Nope. Not a chance.

The thing being a new girl and all is not what Daniella would have expected. Before and even after hearing an absolutely heartfelt greeting, things get worse. Being pranked on by your entire batch , not very welcoming. Her brother is just her exact opposite. His life went from great to greater.

Her life didn't get any better. It got even worse by the time she just went missing.

**Can anyone guess where she goes? I'm sure it's predictable already. Please continue reading and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Daniella POV**

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Grandma asked. Most of her wrinkles showed. She looked really frustrated especially after arguing with my dad all night.

"Sure Grandma. I'm gonna be fine. Don't worry. It's not a big deal," Really it was. "I'm going to miss you so much," She's always gone with us and when we kept moving but now I can't believe we're going to leave her. I went back and let my brother have his turn. I willing to bet he's going to cry for sure. There's nobody else who could cook better food than Grandma. Elise, my sister, was already in the car and I followed her in.

I saw from the window that Daniel (yeah that's the name of my brother, funny huh? Fine. I hate to admit it but we're twins) wiped his eye. I smiled. I knew it. He gave our Grandma one last hug and walked to the car. His golden brown hair was waving like a model's. He even looks like one. He was wearing a black shirt with a red jacket and pants. Compared to him I looked like a fool. "Ugh," he groaned as he went in the car.

"Aww. Look. Little Dan's crying," I teased.

"Shut up. Something just went in my eyes," he said.

"Oh please! Just admit it. You're going to be missing Grandma and her cooking," I nudged him.

"Yeah but I'm not saying I cried okay?"

"You're pathetic,"

"Are you ready? The plane is leaving in 30 minutes," A speaker sounded. It was our dad. He was going to ride with us. I'd prefer our cousin Jake (a bastard who's worse than my brother). Three of us complained. Dad wasn't the understanding type. He usually (always) gets his way. That's how this happened. And this is the beginning of my worst nightmare.

* * *

The car stopped in front of an odd school. "Elise. Time to go," Dad said. Why are there a lot of goodbyes? Trust me I'm used to it.

"Bye Elise. Call if you can, okay?" I told her when she got off. She was already wearing her uniform.

"I wish I could stay with you. I don't know how bad you're going to look without me," She smiled. Daniel laughed. I frowned.

"For a 12 year old, you're way over your league. On second thought don't call if it's about my hair," She closed the door, smiled then waved goodbye.

"You know that pest of a sister of ours just has a poi-" he pointed out but I interrupted him.

"Just shut up. And don't speak of this again."

"Both of you keep quiet. We're going and do not ruin my day," Dad ordered. Both of us rolled our eyes.

* * *

"School is just starting. Take care of yourselves," Translation: You better not get into trouble or you're dead and good riddance. After that he left right away.

The place was deserted. It wasn't even on a map! The area was surrounded by fields of grass and we were standing in front of a gigantic walls and gigantic gates. The first two gates looked like the walls themselves. The Third gate looked a little bit more modern that the others did.

Instead of the gates opening with controls or buttons, it opened by itself. The gates opened automatically but I doubted that. On top of the gates were men standing. All of them had serious faces and even looked protective. They looked very uncomfortable too.

After the third gate closed there was a woman who greeted us. "Welcome to the Bei Fong Academy of Arts. We hope you enjoy your stay here. A tan girl said. She had brown hair that was neatly arranged. She was wearing a sort of long sleeved gown that was until her ankles. "I'm Miss Aerial."

"Bei Fong Academy, huh? That sounds-" I stepped on his foot, "really educational." He glared at me.

"This school has been standing for nearly 20 years. We have many accomplishments and many goals we have yet to attain," she directed us to start walking. Her voice sounded so hopeless.

"This sounds ridiculous," "Just play along, we don't want trouble."

"Please throw something you always have with you," her voice startled us. In front of us were two small see through chambers. "Huh?" real intelligent answer Daniel.

I got the necklace mom gave me and threw it inside. Daniel got a sort of shuriken he got at some camp and threw it in the other chamber. Ms. Aerial's eyes grew wide and looked at us confusedly. She pressed some buttons. And this weird thing happened. From our things both electricity and water came out. The electricity in Daniel's Chamber was bigger compared to mine and my water was bigger compared to his. Ms. Aerial raised an eyebrow. "Are you really siblings?"

"Go Figure," both of us said. We were used to this. Most of the things we have are opposites. Let me rephrase, we are opposites. She handed us bags. Daniel's was red. Mine was blue.

"Those bags have your uniforms that you should wear on every Thursday. They also have your room numbers. You are in the Water Dorms," she pointed at me then to Daniel, "you're in the Fire Dorms. And you can get your necklace and whatever that is you have back. On your way to the school's main building you will meet a few students who'll give you the tour around. Since school won't start in two days and students haven't arrived yet you are free to go around and just don't break anything. You may go now," she said.

"Um, thanks," I told her. As we left I saw her eyeing us and then she shrugged. Daniel sort of knew this because of what he can do. He can zap any electrify any person if he wants to. I couldn't do anything like that. I was just plain. Not that I want to be noticed but it would be much better if people don't know I'm related to Daniel, though it's still obvious through our names but still.

The School building looked like a stadium except smaller. The roof was orange and the building frame was yellow. Looks familiar.

A girl was standing outside and looked like she was really really bored. I know. I'm bored too. She gave a sigh of relief when she saw me. She looked kind of like Ms. Aerial but with some kind of hair loopies. Huh? What was that?

"Hi. I'm Charmaine. I'll help you fix up," She smiled earnestly. Then she turned around and yelled furiously. "Ian!" She looked at me, "Let's go." I just stared at her. "What are you waiting for?"

"Sorry I was distracted," I told her. I followed her after she started walking. Daniel stayed there and waited for the Ian dude.

Charmaine brought me to my assigned room and said that I shouldn't get used to being alone cuz other girls are coming too. She gave me a tour around the entire school and I wondered why she didn't get tired from all the walking. There were four dorms. Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. Her mother is the administrator of the Water Dorms. And her mother is Ms. Aerial. No wonder. The school was established by her parents and a few of their friends. It was named so because of the family that provides the funds. The school has a lot of artifacts and they show it in a gallery. I'd love to see that.

Then she started talking about the dorms and how people go there. "The machine was made by Sir Teo. He said it groups people according to their personalities. For the Fire Dorms, they love basketball and volleyball and other sports. For the Water Dorms, swimming, ice skating, and the like. For earth dorms, soccer, football, blah blah blah. And for Air Dorms, baseball and stuff like that. They used to teach different kinds of martial arts for each of the dorms but they got rid of that because of some accidents," that's all she said.

After that she brought me back to the dorms and to my room. "I hope you do enjoy you're stay here. Just ignore what other people might say or… do," Then she left. I sat on my bed and saw a note on top of it. It said: Don't worry, we handle newbies really fine. Just be careful. People like you easily fall into our traps. Sincerely, the welcoming committee. PS: Don't open your left drawer.

I took the warning and didn't even bother to open the drawer. I unpacked my things and tried to get used to the things that might just happen.

* * *

**Just additional information: The avatar gaang have changed their names. I just wont tell you who they are but Teo decided not to change his name so... But I'd also like suggestions. I haven't thought of the entire plot yet but I'll just fill it up later. Please Please Review! I want to know what you think.**

**Yes the Bei Fong Family Supports the School but they aren't controlling the school but their grandchildren go to that school. And most of the gaang are teaching? I don't know where I got that idea but I hope you enjoy.**

**Go to my profile and please take the poll. Thanks!**

**And Again Pls review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I got bored so I spend my time here. I should be studying but … oh you get the point! I hope you get to enjoy this. Oh and we'll finally see an ATLA character. YAY! Well not really see but just hear him talk or them talk. We don't find out who they are YET. Just keep reading...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Daniella POV**

So far, here in school, there were only a few kids. Charmaine, her brothers Speed and Aaron are only three of them. And today is the day the other students will arrive.

Two days ago my brother and I arrived here. And for two days we haven't talked to each other. Believe me, we could go on for months. I barely saw him. And that is good news. But I suspect he's plotting with the 'welcoming committee'. I still haven't opened my drawer and I'm not planning to.

But what if the prank was to not open the drawer? What if-? No! I should open it. No! I shouldn't open it. The heck. I know this is happening right now and I know you're thinking I'm acting in a paranoid way. I'm talking to myself and even I know that's not normal.

"I wish I saw Ian," Ian, huh? I haven't seen him but I think he was the one who was supposed to give my brother a tour. "It's been like 3 months since I haven't seen him." A girl said.

"You're getting into that state again. Snap out of it. You're not even dating him," Another one said. "Did you see that Dan guy. He's like getting most of the girl's attention." The door cracked open.

"Don't get your hopes up. I'm sure-" Three of them stared at me. Two were blondes and one was a brunette. The blonde girls have a lot in common. Both have blue eyes and pink lips. Though both of them dressed differently. One wore a mini skirt while the other was a bit more conservative. The brunette looked average. She wore a plain blue shirt and jeans. She had brown eyes and looked like she smiles a lot. They were carrying suitcases: Two for each of them when I only had a backpack.

"Um hi. I'm Daniella," I said. I just had a weird debate within myself and not I'm in a situation like this. Suddenly my necklace fell and my reflex action made me get it up and I smiled again. .Again they just stared at me. How do I get use to this?

"You're the new girl?" I nodded. "Welcome to school," The brunette smiled. "I'm Kathie. Nice to meet you. This is Reena and Jess. They're cousins. I'm not related to them," I'm wrong again. Doesn't bother me, it's usually like that.

"Sure. Keep yourself at home. Enjoy your stay. Feel free to move around. Live life. Blah blah. You know the usual? I'm Reena," The blonde wearing the miniskirt offered to shake my hand.

"Um, thanks," I told her. They seemed nice.

"I'm Jess. Take care," I gave her a puzzling look. "Sorry. Since you're a new student and all, there's a big chance of you not staying so long here because of those jerks. It's ok. We had the same experience when we were still Freshmen,"

"Thanks for the warning," I murmured. They were already unpacking and each of them took a bed. I went back to mine. I sat down and started reading a book I brought with me.

"Really? Why didn't I know about this? Ugh," Reena said. She headed towards the left drawer and was going to open it.

"Don't open that!" I nearly screamed too loud the other room might hear me. They looked worried now.

"Are you ok?" Kathie blurted out.

"Yeah I am. Just don't open that drawer," I pointed at it. What is wrong with me?

"Why not?" Reena looked at me. "Are you hiding something?"

"No. It's not that. The welcoming committee said so," They all groaned. Jess shook her head. Kathie sighed.

"At my signal, open the drawer and duck ok?" Kathie said. "one, two, three!" Reena pulled it open and ducked immediately. I heard some switches and three sharp looking blades went out and hit the upper frame of the door. "Wow," three of them chorused.

"That's how dangerous their pranks are?" my mouth hung open. I'm not even sure if that's how it sounded.

"Seems like they leveled up," Jess said.

Reena looked in the drawer. "Seems like they have more too. I'm sure that's not the worst that could happen," Reena said. "Be careful not to step on that creaky floor. We have a surprise for you, smiley face. PS. There's more to come." I started to step backwards and flinched when I heard a creaking sound.

A contraption opened on the wall and I ducked. A burst of fire erupted from that thing and was pointed in my direction. After it ended another shuriken hit the wall. I stood up and the wall didn't even have a scratch on it. I grabbed the note attached to it. "Just wait. Things are about to get a bit more exciting. PS. You'll love the next one."

"These guys wont stop at nothing," Kathie said. I guess its just something we have to deal with." Reena and Jess sighed.

I feel so guilty already. I'm dragging them down with me. I only knew them for a day for crying out loud. Why me? It could've been my brother. But he's not even good enough to manage a perfect test, how could he pull this off? If he was the victim? I couldn't even think of anything like that. People like him too much.

"Ms. Raven, Mrs. Aerial would like to see you. Please go to her office," The speaker said. My mouth hung open. The entire dorm must've heard it!

"The rooms have their own speaker. The speakers are private so the only room that can hear is the one with the student," Kathie assured. I know she has some sort of telepathic bond with people.

"Thanks," I told her and got out of the room. I remember the directions Charmaine told me. The office door had a water dorm insignia (**It looks like the water nation insignia**). When I finally reached the door I overheard some voices.

"Zuko! You're not getting it right! The comet is arriving months from now. And if we don't-" a girl said.

"I get it Mai. We can't just use them for such things," A person replied to her. He's name is Zuko and the girl earlier was Mai. Who are they?

"Let's just look for professionals," A voice that sounded like Ms. Aerial's said.

"No. we can't risk the school's exposure," another manly voice said.

"They should at least be trained well," Another boy's voice said. "We should have to think of a plan. And prepare before Azula strikes," Azula? Who's that?

"Fine. We'll go with whatever you say might work. This could be our last chance," The Zuko voice said again.

"You better go. I have a meeting with a student. We'll talk next time," Ms. Aerial said.

After the footsteps subsided, I knocked on the door. Ms. Aerial said to come in. "Daniella, take a seat. I need to have a word with you,"

* * *

**(Suspense music) What could Ms. Aerial want with Daniella? Let's just hope its good news.**

**I guess you heard the gaang debating. Those inside were Zuko, Mai, Sokka, Aang and Ms. Aerial. I'm sure you're wondering how Mai got there huh? Well you'll just have to stick around and find out. Please review. Please review! I need it!**

**Go to my profile and take the poll please! Review! Review! Review! Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. :)))))))))))))))))))))))**


End file.
